Las aventuras del último avatar
by LaurenMac
Summary: Maya is the daughter of the Avatar and Kataara she had mastered Air and Water from her parents. What happeneds when the Rebels of the old Fire Nation attack? Maya must step into the shoes of being the Avatar after he is killed. who is this woman? R/R!


Las aventuras del último avatar:

Translation: The Adventures of the last avatar

Summary: This story is about the daughter of Aang and Kaatara. The former Fire Nation's royal family Ozai and Azula are staging a uprising against the New World Order. The world is being thrown off balance now its the new avatar's job is to keep it in order.

A/N: I was bored and So I was like why not make it? I wrote this chapter while watching a episode of Avatar :D Please Review I am new to this series If you guys are mean then I would leave the fandom. Just saying but please read :D her name is pronounced Miya :)

* * *

Baseing Se

My dad and my mom woke me up at 5:30 in the morning to help me train in WaterBending and Air Bending. I walked groggily to the kitchen where my mom made some bacon and cheese which I gratefully ate. "You know Maya your dad is in the Fire Kingdom visting our good friend Fire King Zuko" My mom told me now that I noticed my dad is gone. I asked my mom "Mom why does dad have to spend so much of his time in the Fire Nation? I get that hes the Avatar but cant Uncle Zuko handle the Fire Nation by himself?" My mom had a sad look on her face and it cleared up when she looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 which meant I had to go to the Academy.

My mom just ushered me upstairs so I can get into my uniform and walked to the Academy. My moms best friend Toph manages the Academy which she was happily greeted me which I returned and I walked to class. "Look its the Freak of the freakish Water Tribe" My worst enemy Shouted at me which I growled at him and ignored the comment. "FREAK! IM TALKING TO YOU!" Tara ran up to me and trapped me in a circle of fire.

I walked in the classroom and sat in the front I grabbed my school supplies. My Teacher came in and started to lecture on the final battle of the former Fire King Ozai but they didn't know about the fight with my mom and the former princess Azula. "Maya did your father ever tell you of his battle?" My teacher asked me and I looked down. I replied "No Sir its a no approach subject for my dad"

The teacher started to talk about what the after effects on everything was and I started to drone him out. The lunch bell rang and I ate outside in the court yard. Toph came over and said "Your mother signed you out early" I got up and ran home with my brunnette hair flowing behind me.

My mom and dad was there with Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mae I ran up and hugged my dad and Zuko. "Maya it's great to see you how's your combat going?" Zuko asked me and I replied "Great I think I can beat you now." Zuko smiled and Mae looked at me then she walked into my house with my mom in tow leaving me with Zuko and my dad.

"Your calling may come soon Maya" My dad said seriously and I looked at him sadly Zuko looked Sympathetic at me. "Whats going on Dad?" I asked him and he looked a little uneasy. "Remember the Fire King Ozai and the Princess Azula?" My dad winced at the names as he asked me and I nodded yea "Yea I remember the crazy king that hated the Earth Kingdom and everything not Fire Nation and Azula the crazy bitch who was a pawn" Zuko looked a little shocked but my dad nodded solemly.

"Theres been series of Uprisings in the Fire Nation and they might be linked to Ozai and Azula." Zuko spit out what my dad is trying to say and my knees felt weak and Zuko caught me before I dropped to the ground.

"Your saying that I have to fight the crazy Fire Nation rebels?" I asked pretty shocked about the revelations and the two men shook their heads yes while I scowled at the thought of learning another two elements. "Don't worry I'll teach you some firebending but you have to find your own teacher" Zuko told me which I scowled deeper.

~~~3 WEEKS LATER~~~

The invasion alarm sounded and my parents including Zuko and Mae walked outside and I followed them. I was in shock when I saw the whole city up in flames and the Rebels were riding lizard things. The rebels commander which looked like a female and I heard Zuko mutter Azula and the others got in fighting stances.

Azula looked crazed with her hair all down and her hazel eyes showing off her anger and well the madness she is consumed by. "AVATAR AANG COME OUT AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL" She yelled and I hid in the shadows from the sights of the adults and Azula. My mom slapped her across the face with water and everyone started to attack the rebels.

My dad told my mom "Go look for Maya and get her out of here" and my mom looked like she wanted to stay and fight but she went to look for me. I saw a rebel follow and he fired at her I couldn't keep the yell coming from my mouth "Mom! Look out!" My mom looked behind her and saw the ball of fire hit her and she went flying.

I ran from my hiding spot and I put up a wall of water and air around us while I try to revive but it won't work. "Mom wake up don't leave me" I tried to get woken up but it fails and I winced at the heat of the fire grazing near my shoulder. I got up and I threw a combination of water and air at the rebel and I knocked him down. I saw more Rebels coming down the streets trapping me and my dead mother. Azula met me in the middle and I got my elemets around my arm to protect myself.

"You little peasent girl you cant beat me, I just killed the last airbender and my brother and no one can stop me" I growled at the thought of my family members being dead and I grew quickly tired. She attacked me and I tried to bend but the bending wouldn't work so I gave up.

* * *

How was that for a first timer? Anyways Review!


End file.
